Petite Étrangère
Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon – Petite Étrangère – [[Sera Myu|musical Sailor Moon]] wystawiany od 21 do 31 sierpnia 2014 roku w AiiA Theater Tokyo w Shibuya-ku, w Tokio, a także od 5 do 7 września 2014 roku w Umeda Arts Theater Drama Stage w Osace. Musical został wydany na DVD 28 stycznia 2015 roku. Musical odpowiada wydarzeniom zawartym w łuku fabularnym Black Moon mangi. Takuya Hiramitsu jest scenarzystą, reżyserem i producentem, a muzyka została stworzona przez Toshihiko Sahashiego. Bilety były sprzedawane w cenie 6800 jenów (ok. 207 zł). Musical jest pokazywany także w kinach, cena biletu na spektakl to 3600 (ok. 110 zł). Plan spektakli Legenda * ● — występ z aktorką Kokoro Kuge w roli Chibiusy, * ○ — występ z aktorką Airi Kandą w roli Chibiusy. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Nowa Królowa Serenity – Satomi Ōkubo * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Momoyo Koyama * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Kanon Nanaki * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Yū Takahashi * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Shiori Sakata * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/Król Endymion – Yūga Yamato * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kokoro Kuge, Airi Kanda * Sailor Pluto – Mikako Ishii * Książę Demand – Erika Mahiro * Saphir – Sora Manami * Rubeus – Riona Tatemichi * Esmeraude – Mitsumi Hiromura * Black Lady – Yui Itō * Droidy – Kumiko Saitō, Moka Kodama, Eriko Aoyama, Ayaka Ida, Yuka Itō, Akino Konno, Ayumi Nakaoka. Piosenki * Abracadabra * Codename: Replay Operation * Petite Étrangère * Eye Candy * We Are Your Nemesis * Sanjō!! Tuxedo Kamen * Belief ~ Shinjiru to wa * Yokan * Soroibumi!! Shirotsuki go-nin onna * Chronos Guardian (Who Goes There?) * Silver and Black * Todokanu omoi * Abracadabra (Dark Refrain) * Junpaku no megami * One Heart * Dark Madness * We are the Pretty Guardian * When Black Lady Sings * Last Wish * Not Loneliness * Ai no Starshine * Pretty Dreams ~ Mata aeru hi made Service Numbers * Ai no Starshine * We are the Pretty Guardians * Moonlight Densetsu Ekipa Występy Ciekawostki * Tytuł Petite Étrangère z francuskiego oznacza mała nieznajoma. Taki sam tytuł ma czternasty akt mangi. * Jest to drugi musical, w którym wszystkie role odgrywane są przez kobiety. * Użyte transformacje: Moon Crystal Power, Make Up, Mercury Star Power, Make Up, Mars Star Power, Make Up, Jupiter Star Power, Make Up. * Użyte ataki: Black Absorb, Evil Death Hand, Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber, Shine Aqua Illusion (klon Sailor Mercury), Mars Snake Fire, Sparkling Wide Pressure, Mercury Aqua Rhapsody, Jupiter Thunderbolt, Venus Love-Me Chain, Mars Flame Sniper, Crescent Beam, Moon Princess Halation, Black Amazon, Tuxedo Duel Cross Bomber, Rolling Heart Vibration, Dead Scream, Mercury Aqua Mirage, Burning Mandala, Supreme Thunder, Black Crystal Amazon, Time Stop, Chronos Typhoon, Mercury Star Power, Mars Star Power, Jupiter Star Power, Venus Star Power, Earth Star Power, Moon Princess Halation (Moon i Chibi Moon). * Jest to pierwszy musical Sailor Moon, który był wystawiany poza granicami kraju, spektakle odbyły się w dniach 16-18 stycznia 2015 roku w Szanghaju. Część obsady została zamieniona na chińską. Galeria Plakat Petite Étrangère.jpg|Plakat Ulotka Petite Étrangère.jpg|Ulotka ; Obsada Satomi-moon-petite.png|Satomi jako Sailor Moon Momoyo-mercury-petite.png|Momoyo jako Sailor Mercury Kanon-mars-petite.png|Kanon jako Sailor Mars Yuu-jupiter-petite.png|Yū jako Sailor Jupiter Shiori-venus-petite.png|Shiori jako Sailor Venus Yuga-tuxedo-petite.png|Yūga jako Tuxedo Mask Kokoro-chibi-petite.jpg|Kokoro jako Sailor Chibi Moon Airi-chibi-petite.jpg|Airi jako Sailor Chibi Moon Mikako-pluto-petite.jpg|Mikako jako Sailor Pluto Demand-Erika-petite.jpg|Erika jako Książę Demand Saphir-Sora-petite.jpg|Sora jako Saphir Rubeus-Riona-petite.jpg|Riona jako Rubeus Esmeraude-Mitsumi-petite.jpg|Mitsumi jako Esmeraude BlackLady-Yui-petite.jpg|Yui jako Black Lady False Sailor Team (Petite Étrangère).jpg|Fałszywe Sailor Senshi en:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon - ~ Petite Étrangère ~ es:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Petite Étrangère Kategoria:4th Stage